naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm
Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm 'is an action-packed, fighting video game that covers up the entire series and will also include an additional filler story arc. It will also take upon gameplay elements from the ''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast ''and ''Budokai Tenkaichi ''series. Story Plot Gameplay This games takes upon Gameplay elements from the ''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm series with extra features. Chapters *Chapter 1: The First Chapter *Chapter 2: New World's Tour *Chapter 3: Extreme Gear Racing Tournament *Chapter 4: Shirogane's Puppet Reign *Chapter 5: Kasumioji Conspiracy *Chapter 6: Three-Tails Hunt *Chapter 7: Universal Blood War *Chapter 8: Shattered World Crisis *Chapter 9: Day of the Black Comet *Chapter 10: Korra's Odyssey *Chapter 11: Reigai Uprising *Chapter 12: Zanpakuto Rebellion *Chpater 13: Sword Fiend Campaign *Chapter 14: Fire Nation Civil War *Chapter 15: Eggman's Campaign *Chapter 16: Creation of the Vanderich *Chapter 17: Vanderich Invasion *Chapter 18: Invasion of Las Varde *Chapter 19: Black Invasion *Chapter The Last Battle Characters Main Article: Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm/Character Moveset All characters will be playable in their base or Shikai forms. An asterisk (*) indicates an Awakening for certain characters that may be selected before battle. Secondary bulleted lists indicate most characters have alternate costumes. *Avatar Aang (Base, Avatar State*) *Noveno Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie (Kaien Shiba, Resurreccion - '''Glotoneria) *Eighth Kihei Akiza Saki (Base, Resurreccion - Airazor*) *Alejandro the Lion (Base, Savage Lion Mode*) *Alexa Sting (Base) *Sternritter 02 Alfred Obscerto (Base, Quincy: Vollstandig*) *Alice the Chipmunk (Base) *Amadeus Prower (Base) *Amon (Base) *Amy Rose (Base) *Sternritter 08 Amy Von Halibel (Base, Quincy: Vollstandig*) *Anko Mitarashi (Base, Curse Mark Mode) *Antoine D'Coolette (Base, Royal Sword Mode*) *Asami Sato (Asami's Mecha Armor) *Master Ash the Mandrill (Base, Rock Mandrill Mode*) *Jonin Asuma Sarutobi (Base, Flying Swallow Mode) *Sternritter 01 Avon (Base, Reishi Broadsword*) *Black Lotus Azu (Base, Zenkai - Blue Thunder Armor Mode*) *Baatar Jr. (Baatar Jr.'s Mecha Armor) *Lost Shinobi Balto Wolfen (Base) *Bark the Polar Bear (Base) *Segunda Espada Barragan Louisenbarin (Base, Resurreccion - Arogante*) *Sternritter 09 Bazz-H (Base, Quincy: Vollstandig*) *Bean the Duck (Base) *Ben (Base, Zenkai - Left Arm of the Earth Devil*) *Benjamin Wellingford (Base) *Big the Cat (Base) *Black Doom (Base, Devil Doom*) *Blaze the Cat (Base, Fire Aura Mode*, Burning Blaze*) *Bolin (Base, Zenkai - Magmum Earth Warrior Mode*) *Bradford Vulcan (Base) *Bumi (Base) *Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette (Base) *Captain Byakuya Kuchiki (Base, Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi*, Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi) *Sternritter 16 Candice Della (Base, Quincy: Vollstandig*) *Chaos (Base, Perfect Chaos) *Charmy Bee (Base) *Chunin Choji Akimichi (Base, Super Expansion Jutsu, Butterfly Choji Mode*) *Lost Shinobi Chun-Lao (Base) *Cirucci Sanderwicci (Base, Resurreccion - Golodrina*) *Cosmo the Seedrian (Base) *Primera Espada Coyote Starrk (Base, Resurreccion - Los Lobos*) *Cream the Rabbit (Base) *Dark Korra (Base, Dark Avatar State*) *Dark Naruto Uzumaki (Base, Black Kurama Chakra Mode*, Four-Tailed Form) *Jonin Darui (Base) *Akatsuki Deidara (Base, C2 Dragon) *Black Lotus Deimos (Base, Zenkai - Wooden Wolf Mode*) *Sixth Kihei Dello Sachs (Base, Resurreccion - Leotara*) *Chief Desna (Base) *Doctor Eggman (Egg Magnus) *Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio (Base, Resurreccion - Giralda*) *E-106 Eta (Base) *E-107 Theta (Base) *E-110 Iota (Base) *E-117 Sigma (Base) *E-123 Omega (Base) *Emerl (Base) *Espio the Chameleon (Base, Samurai Sword Mode*) *Chief Eska (Base) *Fang the Sniper (Base) *Fourth Kazekage (Base) *Fourth Raikage Ay (Base, Lightning Style Chakra Mode*) *Fujimaru Kudo (Shikai, Bankai: Kokyu Ryujomaru*) *Fuu (Base, Chomei) *Fifth Kazekage Gaara (Base, Kazekage Mode*, Shukaku) *Ganju Shiba (Base) *Gantenbainne Mosqueda (Base, Resurreccion - Dragra*) *General Iroh II (Base) *Captain-Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Shikai) *Sternritter 03 Gerald Valkyrie (Base) *Red Lotus Ghazan (Base, Zenkai - Lava Hammer Mode*) *Gia (Base) *Gin Ichimaru (Base, Bankai: Kamishini no Yari*) *Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jagerjaques (Base, Resurreccion - Pantera*) *Guren (Base) *Hachigen "Hacchi" Ushoda (Base, Hollow Mask*) *Haku (Base) *Hakura Otsutsuki (Base, Tenseigan*, Tenseigan Chakra Mode*, Summoning: Dragondo) *Hama (Base) *Han (Base, Kokou) *Hanzo (Base) *Hard-Rock (Base) *Master Harry the Horse (Base) *First Hokage Hashirama Senju (Base, Chakra Enhanced Twin Swords*, Sage Mode*, Wooden Golem Jutsu, Sage Art: Wood Style: True Thousand Hands) *Black Lotus Hella (Base) *Akatsuki Hidan (Base, Jashin Ritual Mode*) *Chunin Hinata Hyuga (Base, Twin Lion Fists Mode*) *Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi (Base) *Hiyori Sarugaki (Base, Shikai: Kubikiri Orochi*, Hollow Mask*, Hollow Mask w/Shikai) *Hollow Ichigo (Shikai, Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu*) *Huan Beifong (Base) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Shikai, Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu*, Hollow Mask*, New Hollow Form) *Icicle (Base) *Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame (Shikai, Bankai: Ryumon Hozukimaru*) *Ikki (Base, Zenkai - Fire Phoenix Wing Mode*) *Iknik Blackstone Varrick (Varrick's Mecha Armor) *Chunin Ino Yamanaka (Base) *Chunin Iruka Umino (Base) *Isshin Kurosaki (Base) *Akatsuki Itachi Uchiha (Sharingan, Susano'o) *Lieutenant Izuru Kira (Shikai) *Junior Master Jack the Eagle (Base) *Jay G'Vera (Base) *Jet the Hawk (Base, Sky Babylon Mode*) *Jin Kariya (Base, Doll: Messer*) *Jinora (Base, Zenkai - Air Ribbon Slaying Sword*, Second Zenkai - Air Mask Mode*) *Sannin Jiraiya (Base, Imperfect Sage Mode*, Summoning: Gamabunta) *Black Lotus Jiro (Base, Zenkai - Glass Gun Mode*) *Jirobo (Base, Curse Mark Second Stage*) *Joe (Base) *Jugo (Base, Curse Mark Second Stage*) *Jules Hedgehog (Base, Super Jules*) *Captain Jushiro Ukitake (Shikai) *Kabuto Yakushi (Base) *Kai (Base, Zenkai - Ice-Winged Dragon Lotus Ring*, Ice Dragon Mode) *Jonin Kakashi Hatake (Base, Sharingan*, Mangekyo Sharingan*) *Akatsuki Kakuzu (Base, Four Hearts Mode*) *Black Lotus Kala (Base, Zenkai - Water Shark Mode) *Kaname Tosen (Base, Bankai: Suzumushi Tsukishiki: Enma Korogi, Hollow Mask*, Resurreccion - Suzumushi Tsukishiki: Grillar Grillo*) *Jonin Kankuro (Base, Salamander Mode, Scorpion Mode*) *Kano (Base, Zenkai - Earth Warlord Mode*) *Third Seat Karin Kurosaki (Shikai, Bankai: Kensa Dangetsu*, Hollow Mask*) *Karin Uzumaki (Base) *Master Katara (Base) *Master Ken the Wolf (Base, Fire Wolf Mode*) *Captain Kenpachi Zaraki (Shikai, Reiryoku Limiter Removal) *Captain Kensei Muguruma (Shikai, Bankai: Tekken Tachikaze*, Hollow Mask*, Hollow Mask w/Bankai) *Master Kenzaki (Base, Zenkai - Full-Power Warrior Mode*) *Sternritter 13 KG10 (Base, Quincy: Vollstandig*) *Chunin Kiba Inuzuka (Base, Two-Headed Wolf Mode) *Kidomaru (Base, Curse Mark Second Stage*) *Killer Bee (Base, Eight-Tails Cloak: Version 2*, Gyuki) *Kimimaro Kaguya (Base, Curse Mark Second Stage*) *Eleventh Kihei Kira Kamuza (Base, Resurreccion - Aquosa) *Akatsuki Kisame Hoshigake (Base, Samehada Fusion*) *Kisuke Urahara (Shikai) *Knuckles the Echidna (Base, Earth Golem Mode*) *Koga Kuchiki (Base) *Kokuto (Base) *Akatsuki Konan (Base, Paper Angel Mode*) *Genin Konohamaru Sarutobi (Base) *Avatar Korra (Base, Avatar State*, Zenkai - Avatar Aura Mode*, Giant Avatar Spirit) *Sternritter 05 Ko-Shun (Base, Quincy: Vollstandig*) *Kugo Ginjo (Enhanced Fullbring, Enhanced Cross of Scaffold: Bankai*) *Fourth Kihei Kunjo Watabashi (Base, Resurreccion - Ara) *Jonin Kurenai Yuhi (Base) *Kushina Uzumaki (Base, Red Habenero Mode*) *Kuvira (Base) *Kya (Base) *Lieutenant (Base) *Chief Lin Beifong (Base, Zenkai - Beifong's Metal War Armor*) *Lisa Yadomaru (Base, Shikai: Hagura Tempo*, Hollow Mask*, Hollow Mask w/Shikai) *Love Aikawa (Shikai, Hollow Mask*) *Sexta Espada Luppi Antenor (Base, Resurreccion - Trepadora*) *Lynne DeBell (Base) *Madara Uchiha (Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Rinnegan*, Susano'o, Perfect Susano'o, Susano'o Armored Nine-Tails) *Maki Ichinose (Base) *Mako (Base, Zenkai - Fire King Dragon Tail*) *Third Seat Makoto Kibune (Base) *Lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda (Shikai) *Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna (Base, Hollow Mask*) *Sternritter 07 Mask El Dorado (Base, Quincy: Vollstandig*) *Master Zix (Base) *Matsuri Kudo (Shikai, Bankai: Ryujyu Kotomaru*) *Matt the Tasmanian Tiger (Base) *Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Shikai, Bankai: Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo*) *Mecha-Naruto (Base, Three-Tailed Chakra Cloak*, Mecha-Kurama Mode) *Meelo (Base) *Fifth Mizukage Mei Termui (Base) *Mephiles the Dark (Crystal Hedgehog Form) *Meru (Base, Zenkai - Black Lightning Fire*) *Sternritter 12 Merry MuRossa (Base, Quincy: Vollstandig*) *Metal Ichigo (Shikai, Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu*) *Metal Knuckles (Base) *Metal Korra (Base, Avatar State*) *Metal Naruto (Base, Four-Tailed Chakra Cloak*, Mecha-Kurama Mode) *Metal Sonic (Base, Neo Metal Sonic*, Metal Madness, Metal Overlord) *Metal Tails (Base) *Junior Master Mia the Snake (Base) *Mifune (Base) *Jonin Might Guy (Base, Eight Gates Mode*) *Mighty the Armadillo (Base) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Base, Wind Fox Mode*) *Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze (Base, Kurama Chakra Mode*, Yin Kurama Mode) *Red Lotus Ming-Hua (Base, Water Octopus Form*) *Lieutenant Momo Hinamori (Shikai, Bankai: Kogo-Fushicho Tobiume*) *Muramasa (Base) *Akatsuki Nagato (Base) *Lieutenant Nanao Ise (Base) *Genin Naruto Uzumaki (Base, Sage Mode*, Kurama Chakra Mode*, Kurama Sage Mode*, Yang Kurama Mode, Summoning: Gamakichi) *Jonin Neji Hyuga (Base) *Tercera Espada Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Child, Adult, Resurreccion - Gamuza) *Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi (Base) *Nicole the Holo-Lynx (Base) *Quinto Espada Nnoitora Gilga (Base, Resurreccion - Santa Teresa*) *Obito Uchiha (Sharingan and Rinnegan, Summoning: Ten-Tails) *Grandmaster Ode the Tortoise (Base, Buddha Sage Mode*) *Third Tsuchikage Ohnoki (Base) *Opal Beifong (Base) *Orihime Inoue (Base) *Orochimaru (Base, White Snake Mode, Summoning: Manda II) *Sternritter 04 Os Thorn (Base, Quincy: Vollstandig*) *Red Lotus P'Li (Base, Zenkai - Combustion Aura Mode) *Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto (Base) *Ray the Flying Squirrel (Base) *Lieutenant Renji Abarai (Shikai, Bankai: Hihio Zabimaru*) *Renna Tsubaki (Base) *Renno Tsubaki (Shikai) *Corporal Roadhog (Base) *Rockhead (Base) *Chunin Rock Lee (Base, Eight Gates Mode*) *Captain Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi (Base, Shikai: Kinshara*, Hollow Mask*, Hollow Mask w/Shikai) *Roscoe Clarke (Base) *Rotor the Walrus (Base) *Rouge the Bat (Base) *Roushi (Base, Son Goku) *Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki (Base, Shikai: Sode no Shirayuki*) *Ryan Barns (Base) *Ryuken Ishida (Base) *Sai (Base) *Officer Saikhan (Base) *Captain Sajin Komamura (Base, Bankai: Kokujo Tengen Myo'o) *Sakon and Ukon (Base, Curse Mark Second Stage*) *Jonin Sakura Haruno (Base, Creation Rebirth*, Summoning: Katsuyu) *Sally Acorn (Base, Forest Acorn Mode*) *Akatsuki Sasori of the Red Sand (Base, Human Puppet Mode*) *Chunin Sasuke Uchiha (Base, Mangekyo Sharingan*, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan*, Susano'o, Susano'o Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Version, Summoning: Aoda) *Sternritter 14 Sazz Domino (Base) *Scourge the Hedgehog (Base, Super Scourge*) *Second Mizukage (Base) *Second Tsuchikage (Base) *Seigen Suzunami (Shikai, Bankai: Raikudo Shiden*) *Master Senna the Tigress (Base, White Lightning Tiger Mode*) *Lost Shinobi Senna Vallor (Base) *Shade the Echidna (Base) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Base, Chaos Aura Mode*, Super Shadow*) *Jonin Shikamaru Nara (Base) *Jonin Shinji Hatake (Base) *Captain Shinji Hirako (Base, Hollow Mask*) *Chunin Shino Aburame (Base) *Shisui Uchiha (Sharingan, Susano'o) *Jonin Shizune (Base) *Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi (Base, Shikai: Kazeshini*, Bankai: Fukisarashi Kazeshini*) *Shunkuro Tsukishima (Base) *Captain Shunsui Kyoraku (Shikai) *Shuren (Base) *Captain Shusuke Amagai (Shikai, Bankai: Raika Goen Kaku*) *Silver the Hedgehog (Base, Psychic Aura Mode*, Super Silver*) *Chief Sokka (Base) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Base, Speed Aura Mode*, Dark Sonic*, Super Sonic*) *Sonic the Werehog (Base) *Sixth Seat Sora Hakama (Shikai, Bankai: Tanka Komamaru*) *Sosuke Aizen (Base, Hogyoku - Second Fusion*, Hogyoku - Third Fusion*) *First Kihei Spector Harisaki (Base, Resurreccion - Raiko*, Resurreccion - Segunda Etapa*) *Sticks the Badger (Base) *Storm the Albatross (Base) *Captain Sui-Feng (Shikai, Shunko) *Suigetsu Hozuki (Base, Water Arm Mode) *Suki (Base) *Lost Shinobi Suyan (Base) *Suyin Beifong (Base, Zenkai - Beifong's Metal War Armor*) *Octava Espada Szayelaporro Granz (Base, Resurreccion - Fornicaras*) *Fifth Kihei Takasho Venta (Base) *Tako Kumukami (Shikai, Bankai: Kamiteki no Musha) *Talia (Base, Zenkai - Fire Demon Mask Mode*) *Junior Matser Talia the Raven (Base) *Lost Shinobi Talo Kurasako (Base, Crystal Golem Mode) *Tayuya (Base, Curse Mark Second Stage*) *Jonin Temari (Base) *Tensa Zangetsu (Base, Hollow Ichigo Fused*) *Chunin Tenten (Base, Bashosen Mode) *Master Tenzin (Base, Zenkai - Wind Aura Mode*) *Third Raikage (Base) *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil (Base) *Tecera Espada Tier Harribel (Base, Resurreccion - Tiburon*) *Second Hokage Tobirama Senju (Base) *Master Tom the Buffalo (Base, Titan Bull Mode) *Chief Tonraq (Base, Zenkai - Tribal Water Warrior Mode*) *Master Toph Beifong (Base, Zenkai - Beifong's Metal War Armor*) *Second Kihei Torra Fugaki (Base) *Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya (Base, Bankai: Daiguren Hyorinmaru*, Ice Dragon Mode) *Fifth Hokage Tsunade (Base, Creation Rebirth*, Summoning: Katsuyu) *Two Toed Ping (Base) *Quattro Espada Ulquiorra Cifer (Base, Resurreccion - Murcielago*, Resurreccion - Segunda Etapa*) *Chief Unalaq (Base, Dark Avatar State*, UnaVaatu) *Uryu Ishida (Ginrei Kojaku, Seele Schneider*) *Utakata (Base, Saiken) *Vector the Crocodile (Base) *Third Kihei Vernon Xalver (Base, Resurreccion - Curcielago*) *Viper (Base, Zenkai - Water King Serpent Tail) *Ninth Kihei Wanda Grindoff (Base, Resurreccion - Takuza) *Wave the Swallow (Base) *Wei Beifong (Base, Zenkai - Earth Dragon Crest's Left Blade*) *Wing Beifong (Base, Zenkai - Earth Dragon Crest's Right Blade*) *Corporal Wreck (Base) *Black Lotus Xin Bau (Base, Zenkai - Shadow Sword of Death*) *Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi (Base) *Akatsuki Yahiko (Deva Path) *Yagura (Base, Isobu) *Yamato (Base) *Cero Espada Yammy Llargo (Base, Resurreccion - Ira) *Tenth Kihei Yasuke Kusaki (Base, Resurreccion - Ken Lobos*) *Yasutora "Chad" Sado (Brazo Derecho del Gigante - Second Form, Brazo Izquiedo del Diablo*) *Yoruichi Shihoin (Base, Shunko) *Black Lotus Yosuke (Base, Zenkai - Sound Beast Mode) *Yugito Nii (Base, Matatabi) *Fifth Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa (Shikai) *Zabuza Momochi (Base) *Zach the Hedgehog (Base, Lightning Aura Mode*, Super Zach*) *Red Lotus Zaheer (Base, Flight Mode*, Zenkai - Air Sage Mode*) *Zaman Gurga (Shikai) *Zavok (Base) *Zazz (Base) *Zeena (Base) *Zentos (Base) *Zhu Li Moon (Zhu Li's Mecha Armor) *Septimo Espada Zommari Leroux (Base, Resurreccion - Brujeria*) *Zomon (Base) *Zor (Base) *Lord Zuko (Base, Zenkai - Fire Swords of Heaven*) *Seventh Kihei Zyrus Dakari (Base, Resurreccion - Tronaquiosas*) Non-Playable Characters * Locations There is a total of 250 locations (including ones with alt. stages) *Air Temple Island () *Avatar Korra Park *Black Comet *Bygone Island (Day, Evening, Night) *Bygone Village *Central City () *Chao Garden *Chunin Exams Stadium *Crashing Waves Coast *Crisis City *Final Valley (Sunny, Rainy) *Five Kage Summit Venue *Forest of Death *Forest of Quiet Movement (Day, Evening, Night) *Great Snowfield of Iron *Hueco Mundo *Karakura Town () *Kiyoshi Island *Konohagakure (Day, Evening, Night, Destroyed, Reconstruction) *Konohagakure Forest (Day, Evening, Night) *Las Noches (Bottom Canopy, Top Canopy) *Lightning Desert (Normal, Destroyed) *Mobotropolis () *Mount Myoboku *Northern Water Tribe *Orochimaru's Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) *Planet Wisp *Pro-Bending Arena *Republic City (Day, Evening, Night, Destroyed, Reconstruction) *Republic City Port (Day, Night) *Rukongai (Day, Night) *Seireitei (Day, Evening, Night, Destroyed, Reconstruction) *Seireitei Forest *Sogyoku Hill *Southern Water Tribe *Spirit Wilds () *Spirit World () *Station Square () *Storm Cloud Ravine *Sunagakure () *Sunagakure Gates *Third Training Field () *Villains Alliance HQ *War Zone *Yu Dao Reception Voice Cast Crew Trivia * Category:Video Games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games